legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Diamond
It's been 10.000 years since last time we met, Gem. When DEM arrived in this Multi-Universe, you became a slave,Yellow Diamond. Heroes and Villians, my name is Black Diamond, the Fallen Dark Abyssal God Gem from DEM Empire. '''I'm the hatred itself! - Black Diamond' The ''Black Diamond also known as Anti-Life King or Fallen Gem Lord, is a Steven Universe OC character made by frootalicious (all rights go to him). He is the leader and collective consciousness of the Fallen Gem race and the true antagonist of LOTM: A Draw of Kings: Fallen Gem Arc. He appeared as a humanoid silhouette of fluctuating, abstract matter, and his ultimate goal was to avert the Life Nemesis by exterminating all all organic life in all 12 Multi-Universes. He is based in Lucifer from Bibly, a fallen renegade angel that became in a Dark God, and his army, the Fallen Gems is based in the Fallen Angels. He is actually, a Dark Gem that became a Abyssal when Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott requested to Black Diamond join the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. His army are one of the most dangerous and powerful on the Multi-Universe and are a true threat to all Heroes and Villains. Even Yellow Diamond and the Great Diamond Authority has a certain fear about him. Unlike all Gem that are female, the Black Diamond is actually a male Gem. He is very loyal to DEM Empire cause since they goal is to plunge all Multi-Universes in eternal state of chaos and destruction. Description A description of Black Diamond by the Gem God. "...You were the perfection of wisdom and beauty. You were our world, the garden of Gem. Your clothing was adorned with every precious stone – red carnelian, chrysolite, white moonstone, beryl, onyx, jasper, sapphire, turquoise, and emerald – all beautifully crafted for you and set in the finest gold. They were given to you on the day you were created. I ordained and anointed you as the mighty angelic guardian. You had access to the holy mountain of God and walked among the stones of fire. You were blameless in all you did from the day you were created until the day evil was found in you. Your great wealth filled you with violence, and you sinned. So I banished you from the mountain of Gem. I expelled you, O mighty guardian, from your place among the stones of fire. Your heart was filled with pride because of all your beauty. You corrupted your wisdom for the sake of your splendor. So I threw you to out of our lands and exposed you to the curious gaze of kings. You defiled your sanctuaries with your many sins and your dishonest trade. So I brought fire from within you, and it consumed you. I let it burn you to ashes on the ground in the sight of all who were watching. All who knew you are appalled at your fate. You have come to a terrible end, and you are no more." Theme Song Gallery cms-image-000369379.jpg 2hwd255.png 686050_1302456111705_full.jpg|Black Diamond True Form 3924-antispiral.jpg full_spiral_by_artmagix-d7avvyv.jpg the_anti_spiral_king_by_seigi_x_paladin-d52m4nt.jpg Anti-SpiralKing.jpg 4499961-4844199205-34043.jpg 4776625-1778547013-4jFc3.jpg|Black Diamonds grabs a galaxy 643278-warship.jpg|Black Diamond ship dark-boy.jpg|Black Diamond human form ttgl2706_zps52c7cfec.png 2Hgaz1y.jpg Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:OCs Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Deities Category:Energy beings Category:Multi-beings Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Evil from the past Category:Humanoid Category:Reality Warpers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Sadists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Elementals Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Abyssals Category:Nazis Category:Neo Nazis Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dark Lords Category:Dark Messiah Category:Omnipotents Category:Demon Category:Selfish Characters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Murderers Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Sealed Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinist Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Cataclysm Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Scary Characters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Antichrists Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Slanderers Category:Liars Category:Brainwashers Category:Summoners Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Immortals Category:Flyers Category:Hypnotists Category:Hypocrites Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Soul Stealers Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Mutants Category:Non Humans Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Mentors Category:Gravikinesis Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:True Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Claw Wielders Category:War Criminals Category:Main Villains Category:Dictators Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Hungry Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Trapster Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Big Bads Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:The Fallen Legion Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Supreme Beings Category:Omniscient Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:Horsemen of Frashokereti Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters